Fire emblem: my version
by doomedberserker
Summary: ranma half/ Fire emblem, read it/ you don't have to of played the game to understand it becouse it's different from the game


FIRE EMBLEM: MY VERSION

BY DOOMED_MASTER

I don't own ever fire emblem and ranma half are owned by someone else if I own someone/ something I will state it at the end of the chapter

PROLOGUE: COUSIN'S FROM THE PLAINS

"Good you two are awake, we found you two on the plains" a boy with long black hair and sky blue eye's wearing a black tonic with silver outlines and black paints said

"There awake are they" a girl with green hair tied in a high ponytail and green eye's wearing a blue version of the same outfit as the boy said coming in from another room

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca Tribe, and this is my cousin Ryu, your safe now" Lyn said to the boy and girl lying on the beds

The boy had black hair and brown eyes and wore a yellow shirt, black paint and had a bandanna on his forehead that was yellow and black

The girl had sanding blonde hair and hazel eye's she wore a brown clock covering a light blue tonic and a pair of brown paints

"Who are you two? Can you remember your names?" Ryu said standing next to Lyn

"I'm Anna" the girl said sitting up

"I'm Ryoga" the boy said sitting up "can you tell me where we are" Ryoga asked looking around the hut

"Were on the plains of Sacae" Lyn said standing up "I see by your attire that both of you are travelers" Lyn said looking at them

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's up" Ryu said walking out the door

"Lyn, Bandits!" Ryu said opening the door grabbing a katana near a chest

"They must have come down from Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages, we have to stop them" Lyn said grabbing a never katana on the other side of the room

"There's twelve, we should be able to take them by ourselves" Ryu said to Lyn "you two well be safe here" he said turning to Ryoga and Anna

"I can help, where's my back pack" Anna said spotting her backpack on the other said of the chest were Ryu's Katana was

"I can help to, I'm good with an axe" Ryoga said walking over to his backpack which was next to Anna's pulling out an axe

"Ok so me, Lyn and Ryoga will fight, Anna what are you looking for" Ryu said walking over to her

"This" Anna said pulling out a white sphere "this is a Maras sphere; you see I'm a tactician, I can help you three fight by using this" Anna said holding the sphere up and disappearing

"Anna where are you" Lyn asked walking over to were Anna was

"Oh I'm here but I'm not here, I'm using the sphere to talk telepathically to you three" Anna said to them

"Ok let's go" Ryu said walking out followed by Lyn and Ryoga

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ok like Ryu said there are twelve of them, three are off near those tents the others are spread out, all axe wielders" Anna said to them as they entered where the enemy was waiting

"Well let's fight" Ryu said slashing the closes bandit

"Right" Lyn said slashing one that tried to cut her head off

"Ok, let's see who the better axe fighter is" Ryoga said cutting down a bandit

"ok well there fighting let's see what they can do" Anna said to herself using her sphere to see the states of the three she was helping "ok Ryu can use two abilities known as: silent killer and blade reaper" she said looking at Ryu's abilities " ok now Lyn also has two abilities known as: whirlwind and phantom slash" reading Lyn's abilities " does two seam normal now Ryoga's abilities wind cutter, that's normal, and Bakusai Tenketsu, ok that's unique" Anna thought finishing her look

"Ryoga can you hear" Anna said to him

"Loud and clear Anna, what's wrong" Ryoga asked her

" nothing's wrong, I was looking throw your techniques and came across something that will help you when those four bandits attack, just point your axe at them and say 'wind reaper' got it' Anna said telling him about a joint ability

"sure there dust, thanks Anna" Ryoga said just as those four bandits attacked as Anna explained it he pulled of the technique 'cool' Ryoga thought as he was joined by Ryu and Lyn

"Ok you three just three more left, they seem to be the bosses of the group" Anna told them

In one movement they all moved to were the three bosses were

"So you wish to fight Batta the beast"a man with brown hair and red eyes wearing some amour

"As well as me Breta the wild" a women with blonde hair and purple eyes wearing a red tonic said moving next to Batta

"Yes but it would be your last if you fight me, Vero the killer" the man with black hair strikes with red and red eyes wearing black amour with patches of red said

"watch out there stronger than the others, Lyn use whirlwind on Breta, Ryu use silent killer on Vero and finally Ryoga use wind reaper on Batta, and do not let them hit you" Anna said to them the three fighters nodded

"I don't care who I fight, I'm going to kill all of you" Batta said charging at them

"Well that's me so good buy, wind reaper" Ryoga said killing him with his axe

"So you killed him now you'll die" Breta said charging at Ryoga

"No you will die, whirlwind" Lyn said cutting her throw the waist

"So you killed those two, now your doomed" Vero said charging at them smiling as he came at them

"No you will silent killer" Ryu said appearing behind Vero slicing his back with his katana

"You all did very well" Anna said reappearing next to Lyn

"Thanks, you did a great job yourself" they all reapplied

"How about we go eat" Lyn said gaining a nod from the others

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After dinner

"Anna, me and Lyn where wondering something" Ryu said gaining Anna and Ryoga's attention

"What is it" Anna asked him

"Well you see both of us are going on a training trip so we were wondering if you would join us, you two Ryoga" Ryu said looking at them Lyn nodded

"That sounds like a great idea, we did make a great team" Anna said smiling at them

"Sure I would, to be blunt I can't remember anything so traveling with you two would be great" Ryoga said shouldering his axe

"Then it set, tomorrow will begin our journey" Lyn said

"That's right so everyone get some sleep" Ryu said as everyone nodded going to sleep

End of prologue

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Authors note

Ok everyone just some info these story is not the same as the game I changed it a bit like the title says "_fire emblem: my version" _ ok so it will be a different k so if you haven't played it don't worry about it

Ooc:

Ryu: I made this character up for my stories if you read more of them he pops up in most of them (in one way or another)

Breta the wild: is a bad girl version of Batta the beast

Vero the killer: a nut job I created

Techniques/my creations):

Silent killer: Ryu's Technique: allows him to move faster than able to a kill an enemy without them attacking him

Blade reaper: Ryu's Technique: he slashes when in midair

Whirlwind: Lyn's technique: she moves in circles slashing as she spins

Phantom slash: Lyn's technique: it is a high speed slash

Wind cutter: pirates technique: he spins his axe in his hand then throws it

Wind reaper: Ryoga's technique: it's a combination of Wind cutter and Bakusai Tenketsu (see Ryoga's technique on Wikipedia for info) he points it at his enemy and his axe cuts throw the ground straight at his enemies

Translations:

Ryu is Japanese for 'dragon'

at the end of every chapter I'll put a ooc, technique, and translation part down here k


End file.
